


[podfic] début: allow me to introduce by satora_chan

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, actually asian blaine, filipino blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s childhood is full of cotillions. You could even say they were formative from age five to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] début: allow me to introduce by satora_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [début: allow me to introduce](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28036) by satora_chan. 



This was posted by satora_chan. The original work is on the livejournal, penscratching:[ http://penscratching.livejournal.com/6462.htm](http://penscratching.livejournal.com/6462.html)[l](http://penscratching.livejournal.com/6462.html)

I tried to contact the author for permission, but she hasn't replied and the livejournal hasn't been updated in 2 years. So. 

However, if she (or one of her friends) see this and ask me to take it down, I will. 

This is a great story with Blaine as actually Filipino, so it is great. One of my favourites. Yes. I will do all that ActuallyAsian!Blaine stories I can get my hands on.

Here are the links: 

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-debut_allow_me_to_introduce.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-debut_allow_me_to_introduce.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
